Situações Complicadas
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Atraves de uma simples convivencia no dia-a-dia pode se trazer o amor.Sasuke e Hinata são a prova disso eles terão que enfrentar barreiras para poder ter uma vida mais calma// SasuHina// IN HIATUS


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e sim ao senhor Kishimoto.

**Shipper: **Sasuke e Hinata.

**N/A¹:** Grande parte do enredo desta fic foi modificada, pelo fato deu não ter inspiração para continuá-la.

* * *

_Situações complicadas _

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

**Ele havia cumprido seu objetivo...**

- Estou de volta como prometi.

- Então você o matou?

- Sim.

**Ela ainda não havia cumprido o seu...**

- Você é fraca.

- Eu vo-vou melhorar eu pro-prometo...

-Não... Já não há mais possibilidade, é por isso que a partir de hoje se não começar a amadurecer em sua vida profissional ira perder o titulo de herdeira do clã.

**Ele procurava a pessoa correta para ocupar certo cargo...**

- Sasuke-kun em que você tanto pensa?

- Em uma mulher para restabelecer meu clã.

- Então já achou, estou bem aqui na sua frente.

-Não Sakura... você não é a esposa perfeita.

- Porque Sasuke-kun? Porque você nunca aceita que eu te amo...

**Ate que um dia ele encontra a pessoa certa...**

- Quem é aquela ali na porta da Academia?

-Aquela é a Hinata-chan você não se lembra né, Teme? A menina estranha da academia...

- Acho que me lembro... A herdeira do clã Hyuuga?

- A mesma... Mas Kakashi-sensei disse que Hiashi-san quer tirar o titulo dela.

**Um pedido...**

- Senhor Uchiha, o que lhe traz a sua visita?

- Vim lhe fazer um pedido.

- Eu não tenho o dia todo, vamos, diga-me!

- Quero me casar com sua filha – Respondeu Sasuke mantendo a voz neutra.

- Hanabi não tem idade para se casar... Mas talvez futurament--

- A mais velha. Quero me casar com sua filha mais velha.

- Hinata? – Hiashi havia soltado um suspiro sonoro – E porque eu aceitaria o seu pedido?

- Pois eu salvarei a decadência do nome dela do senhor e da imagem de seu clã, imagine só o senhor não seria conhecido como 'O pai de Hyuuga Hinata, a vergonha do clã' e sim como 'O pai de Hyuuga Hinata, esposa do melhor ninja de Konoha'.

- Você é realmente um homem que não mede esforços, Uchiha-san. Tem certeza de sua decisão?

- Se não tivesse não teria vindo aqui.

**Ela faria qualquer coisa para obter o orgulho do pai...**

- Hinata, sabe quem veio nos visitar hoje?

- Não – Murmurou a garota.

- Uchiha Sasuke veio lhe pedir em casamento...

- Oh...

- O orgulho é algo conquistado através de atos e esse seria um bom momento para você se mostrar digna de uma Hyuuga.

- Um ca-casamento arranjado?

- Eu ficaria orgulhoso...

- Eu acei-aceito.

**Casamento...**

- ...Diante de todo o clã Hyuuga e dos demais Clãs shinobis e civis de Konoha, declaro como casados a primogênita e herdeira da família principal do Clã Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata e o último remanescente do clã Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

**O tempo passa, mas não há uma pessoa muito satisfeita...**

- Porque Sasuke-kun? Porque você a escolheu? – Dizia uma rósea enquanto acariciava um foto de seu antigo time quando eram menores, em especial um moreno – Eu sou a esposa perfeita, eu devia ter me casado aquele dia, eu deveria ser a mãe de seus filhos... Hyuuga Hinata... vadia... me tirou a única coisa de importante que eu tinha na vida – Sakura falava enquanto deixava grossas lagrimas caírem sobre a foto – Isso não vai ficar assim...

**Um sentimento começa a nascer...**

- Será que ele me im-importa, Ino-san?

A loira apenas sorriu para a mulher de olhos perolados.

**O plano perfeito...**

- Sakura o que faz aqui?

- Oras Sasuke-kun é assim que se recebe uma amiga?

**Uma porta se abre...**

**- **Sasuke... Sakura...?

- Hinata, não é nada disso que você esta pensando...

- Porque esconder a verdade dela em... Sasuke-koi?

**Desespero... **

- Ele me traiu...

- Como assim ele te traiu?

- Ele estava com a Sakura... Na mansão Uchiha...

**Desculpas...**

- Hinata... Me desculpe... eu não dev—

- Sasuke, eu já não quero mais esse casamento.

**No Fanfiction... **

**N/A: **Desculpem pelo fato deu ter demorado tanto para atualizar esse fic, mas quando eu resolvi atualizar o que acontece... eu simplesmente já não tinha inspiração para dar continuidade. Mas com a mudança de enredo as coisas melhoraram para ambos os lados, eu continuarei postando a fic ate o final, e eu espero que vocês entendam o meu problema. A inspiração havia sumido igual mágica XD'

Eu realmente havia ficado em duvida sobre o sufixo 'koi', eu havia visto em algumas fics e cheguei uma conclusão sobre o que era, mas caso alguém esteja disposto a me explicar, eu agradeço (:

Agradeço as pessoas que mandaram reviews quando ainda era o antigo 'prólogo'

-

-

**Reviews? Ate à próxima, Nylleve!**


End file.
